


Thumbnail-Matchmaker

by Stelia22



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stelia22/pseuds/Stelia22
Summary: Wes makes a thumbnail for a Backseat Gaming video that reminds him of a little something.Short Jovenshire/Sohinki (Jovinki) fic based on the link between Top 5 Friend Zone Video Game Heroes and the thumbnail of Plants Devour Zombie Crack (Backseat Gaming).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted (and still available on) Wattpad under Stelia22.  
> Written for KatGreyson's Jovinki one-shot contest back in August 2015, which ended up being one of three winners.
> 
> This one-shot is based on the Smosh Games videos Top 5 Friend Zoned Video Game Heroes and Plants Devour Zombie Crack (Backseat Gaming) (specifically the thumbnail for the latter). I also take dialogue directly from Stayin’ Alive in the Sims 4 (Bonus). These videos belong to their rightful owners. I am just a fan of their videos who happens to love the pairing Jovinki. I apologise profusely if any of the characterisations are inaccurate: this was not my intention. This is the first fanfiction I have ever written, so let me know what you think!

Wes had already finished edited the latest Backseat Gaming video: now all he had to do was create the thumbnail for it. Even though this episode had Jovenshire, Sohinki and Lasercorn, it didn’t really make sense to put all three of them into the thumbnail as there were only, well, plants and zombies. He sat there thinking for a while, and then came up with an evil thought.

He knew Jovenshire had a thing for Sohinki. He had stumbled into Wes’s room one night when he couldn’t sleep and Wes had asked him what was wrong. After much bumbling and beating around the bush, he finally said that he liked Sohinki…as more than just a friend.

Wes wasn’t completely surprised: he’d seen the way Jovenshire would look at Sohinki fondly, sometimes with a strange wistfulness that he hadn’t quite managed to figure out. He’d thought that maybe it was a throw-back to whatever had happened between the two of them before he and Lasercorn had joined Mahalo Games. Maybe it was. But it made more sense now.

If he photoshopped Sohinki and Jovenshire as the plant and the zombie respectively, maybe Jovenshire would tell Sohinki how he felt about him…

Grinning, he photoshopped Sohinki as the plant and Jovenshire into the thumbnail for the Backseat Gaming episode. Satisfied, he saved the file and got ready to edit it into the start of the video.

Just then Flitz walked in through the door. “Hey Flitz,” Wes said.

“Hey Wes,” Flitz replied, “What are you doing?”

“Editing Backseat Gaming,” Wes turned his chair towards Flitz and leaned back lazily.

“Oh great, can I see?” Flitz asked eagerly, walking over.

“Sure,” Wes replied.

Flitz grinned when he saw the thumbnail. “You photoshop Sohinki and Jovenshire into it?”

“Yep,” Wes grinned, looking at Flitz proudly. “It’s great, isn’t it?”

Flitz burst out laughing. “Wow, that’s amazing. Shouldn’t Sohinki be the zombie though, not Joven?”

Wes raised his eyebrows. “What makes you think that?”

Flitz quickly jumped onto YouTube and opened up the video **Top 5 Friend Zoned Video Game Characters**. “Look at the number 5 entry.”

They watched it together, Flitz’s grin widening with every word Joven spoke as though he were an over-excited shipper.

Wes was confused. “What about it?”

Flitz turned to him. “Whenever he says zombie, think Sohinki and whenever he says plants, think Joven.”

They watched it again.

Wes’s mouth dropped open. “Oh my God…”

 

_Later_

Jovenshire checked to make sure the latest Backseat Gaming video had been released. Upon seeing it successfully uploaded, he smiled. He really loved his job. He got to do what he loved with his best friends every single say. He couldn’t wait to see how the fans reacted to this video. He’d played Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare with Lasercorn and Sohinki, and it had been a blast. Smiling to himself, he went back to the Smosh Games channel page under the videos tab to make sure they were keeping up to schedule. He frowned. What the-?

The thumbnail for the Backseat Gaming video was of him and Sohinki photo-shopped into an image from Plants vs Zombies as the flower and the zombie respectively. It reminded him of that one video he did of the Top 5 friend-zoned video game characters. He smiled, thinking back to that entry he had on the zombies. If Sohinki had feelings for him… _You wish,_ Joven thought to himself.

Wes and Flitz, who were both in the room, watched as Joven started wistfully at the photo-shopped thumbnail of him and Sohinki. They turned to each other and grinned. They stood up and walked over to Joven.

“You guys love each other, we know, it’s OK,” Flitz said, Wes nodding in agreement.

Joven didn’t notice their presence. He continued staring at the thumbnail. If Sohinki really did like him, wouldn’t he have confronted Jovenshire about it already? He didn’t tend to hold back when it came to showing Jovenshire how he felt. At the same time, if he didn’t like Joven back he also would have told him already. So since Sohinki hadn’t done anything, did that mean he didn’t know that Joven liked him like that? He thought he made it pretty obvious – he knew that the way he looked at Sohinki exposed a hidden fondness that could only mean he liked him as more than a friend. So how could Sohinki not know?

 

_A few months later_

Jovenshire was currently filming a Bonus video with Lasercorn and Sohinki where they were trying to kill their Sims 4 avatars. He couldn’t believe it – they couldn’t kill them at all! They tried putting them all in a room with nothing but a bed and no doors, but they didn’t die. Then they tried to burn the house down with fireplaces, and they still didn’t die. Then they put them in a small room with fireplaces, kindling and barbecue grills and they just gained cooking level instead! It was ridiculous!

“Well I think the Sims 4 has proven one thing today that-” Joven began.

“We are gods,” Lasercorn interrupted.

“We ARE gods, we are way too resilient – we cannot be destroyed.” He looked at the camera and was about to keep going when Sohinki started to speak, so he hastily shut his mouth and turned to face him.

“And also apparently we don’t need to bathe,” Joven shook his head in agreement. “we don’t need to shower at all-”

“Because our friendship is so strong that Sohinki, if you smell like poop, I’m still gonna love you buddy.” Joven finished, turning and pointing at Sohinki for emphasis.

Sohinki quickly glanced at Joven before turning back to the screen. “And, we, you know what, is interesting-” Joven let out a little sound. Of course. Of course he knew that he loved him. He probably always had. He just didn’t _say_ that he knew. He also never jumbled up his words – not like Joven. So he clearly knew what Joven really meant – that he liked him in a romantic way.

So why hadn’t he said something?

The three of them finished up the video. After the cameras had been turned off, the cameraman left to drop off the footage for editing.

“I’m going to make some coffee,” Lasercorn said, standing up with a smile. “Any of you guys want some?”

Joven and Sohinki both shook their heads. Lasercorn shrugged. “Alright, if you’re sure.”

As Lasercorn walked out of the room, he sang to himself, “More coffee for me!” Both Sohinki and Jovenshire laughed.

Joven turned his chair around to face Sohinki. “You know I love you, right?”

Sohinki looked a little surprised, but quickly nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He answered with that lovely, adorable little smile he usually wore on his face. But he still looked a little bit confused.

“You know what way I really meant, right?” Joven asked.

Sohinki opened his mouth and closed it again. “I – um – ” he stuttered. He looked down, a blush creeping up onto his face.

Joven smiled. He looked so adorable like that. Slowly he reached out towards Sohinki’s left hand.

Sohinki looked down, watching as Joven extended his right hand towards him. What was he doing? Would he grab his hand? His heart sped up at the thought. _This doesn’t mean anything, this doesn’t mean anything,_ he thought to himself quickly, _he does this with everyone – he’s super affectionate._

Joven brushed the top of Sohinki’s hand with his own, watching Sohinki the entire time. But Sohinki kept staring at their hands together, mouth slightly agape. He looked slightly scared but didn’t want to run away either. Joven’s heartbeat was racing as he slowly enclosed Sohinki’s hand in his own.

His heart nearly burst right there when Sohinki gently squeezed his hand back and moved his hand so that he clasped Joven’s hand too. He looked up at Joven, pupils blown and mouth agape. Joven’s eyes were affectionate and warm and there was a little smile on his face. Not the larger-than-life kind of smile he tended to show on camera, but a little baby one, the one behind that larger-than-life persona, one that was a bit more reserved, one that one would show in moments of vulnerability and affection and love.

Then it hit him. Joven loved him too – really loved him.

The first time Joven hugged him, they had only met a few days ago at the time (back at Mahalo) and Joven had come into work, all euphoric and bursting with even more ideas than ever before. He’d talked with Sohinki about his ideas and Sohinki had really liked them. Sohinki remembered Joven squealing and hugging him tightly. But since they hadn’t known each other for long (and he wasn’t used to physical affection from anyone), he asked him to back off. Since then, Joven had respected his wishes completely; holding his hand was the first bit of physical affection since that first hug. He had always done everything he could to make sure Sohinki was happy both on and off camera. He had helped him come out of his shell – not for the benefit of the YouTube channels they did together, but because he genuinely cared about Sohinki as a person. And all those little looks, those little fond looks Sohinki had so easily dismissed, had been aimed at him.

Sohinki felt really stupid. He slowly looked up at Joven. At the same time, big smiles crossed both of them faces. They both let out a nervous giggle at the same time. They lost track of time; they forgot how long they’d been holding each other’s hands.

Later, Wes walked into the room and saw that Sohinki and Jovenshire had both fallen asleep, with Sohinki’s head in Joven’s lap. Grinning, Wes took out his phone and took a picture before walking out of the room to the grins and smiles of the rest of the Smosh Games crew.

The End


End file.
